


All Day Long

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Paul McCartney, Cock Rings, Cock Sucking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Eventual Release, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Moaning, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Teasing, Too Kinky, Top John Lennon, Toys, Vibrators, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John and Paul try out a new Kink of theirs, it just happens to last almost all day.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	All Day Long

**Author's Note:**

> Very VERY kinky.
> 
> I love submissive Paul you have no idea...

“Now, I’m gonna tie you up, Macca... And you’re gonna stay here all day, yeah?”

“Mh-Mhm...” Paul moaned out, his hands cuffed to each bedpost, lying on his front. A vibrator was in his arse, and even though it was only on a low setting, it was still doing it’s job.

“I’ll be back every hour, baby and turn it up. How does that sound..?” When he got no reply, his hand smacked over the reddened skin of Paul’s arse, pushing the toy deep into his prostrate.

“YES DADDY! Mmmmm... Yes, good Daddy...” His eyes now fell closed, mouth humming in pleasure.

“Alright, Macca...” He began to walk away, when he forgot something. “Ah! I forgot...”

Paul felt he was in heaven, and did not hear John opening their drawer once again. When the cock ring was slipped onto him, his eyes shot open, an unimpressed whine coming from him.

“Now now, Paulie. Don’t be like that.” John spoke down to him, like he was telling off a child for swearing. He ran his hands through the boy’s hair, soothingly as he knelt down next to the bed. “I think Daddy’s being rather kind, don’t you? Think of all the pleasure you’re going to feel, baby. Especially when every hour I’ll come back in and turn the vibrator up. By the end, you’ll be in so much pleasure you’ll barely be able to speak.

“Oh, Daddy...” His eyes remained closed as he began to rock his hips into the bedsheets. “Mmm, Daddy that sounds so good.”

John chuckled, standing from his feet. He stared at the boy who’s hips were still rocking into the sheets and smirked. He leant over and smacked Paul’s arse hard, causing him to shout out as the toy once again his his prostrate.

“FUCK!”

“Stop that, Macca. You naughty boy.” And as soon as the words left his mouth, he turned to walk away, not even checking if Paul had stopped or not. He’d stop eventually when he realised that he was getting no pleasure from it.

Now all John had to do was distract himself, and not think about his plaything thrashing about on the bed, moaning out in constant pleasure.

-

Paul was sure it had been an hour by now, and oh God did he want his Daddy. At this point, he was even thinking about calling for him, but decided John would be mad, and probably spank him.

‘All day’ usually consisted of 6/7 hours, and the younger boy knew that John was planning on turning up the setting on the vibrator every hour. There were 10 stages, and if they were only going up to around 7 hours, Paul was lucky he wouldn’t be left on 10 for an hour. 7 was enough to have him shaking and crying out.

When he heard the door open not so long later, his eyes flew open, trying to turn to look at his Daddy. It had only been an hour, and he had missed him greatly. But the way he was tied up made that impossible.

“How are you, Macca?” John asked, kneeling next to the bed once again.

“Miss’d you, Daddy.” He could hear John was smoking, and was faced with the need of a drag. “Oh, Daddy... Want some, mmm... Please Daddy...”

“Want some what?” He asked, clearly only pretending to be clueless.

“Smoke... Please...” Paul whined, twisting his head again, this time catching a glimpse of John, who was a lot closer now.

“Hm... I don’t know baby. You had one this morning, did you not?” Paul made sure to pout, looking back down, he knew he could make John give into him rather easily. “Alrigh’, since you’ve been so good and quiet for me. But not a full one... Here, we’ll shotgun it.“

Paul smiled at that idea, he loved sharing the same smoke as his Daddy!

John put the cigarette up to his lips once more, taking a long drag and grabbing Paul’s shoulders, pulling him back slightly so he could see his sweaty, satisfied face. He blew the smoke into his Macca’s face, smirking when the younger moaned in delight, breathing the smoke in.

“Another...” He whined.

“Now now, Macca. Who’s in charge here?”

“‘M sorry, but please Daddy... I need it.” He pouted again, John just laughing. 

“Fine. But no ciggie tonight then, yeah?”

“Mhm.” He was so far gone he didn’t care. “More...”

“Such a needy fucker, aren’t you, dolly?” He took one more drag, blowing it once more into Paul’s sweat soaked face.

“Mhmm... So good.” John laughed at the boy, standing up and stubbing the cigarette out on the ashtray on top of the chest of drawers.

“Okay, one more up Macca...” He walked over to the boys arse, smirking at the sight of the end of the vibrator sticking out of his arse. The older boy reached down and pressed the ‘3’ button, knowing that he wanted to test out if Paul could take it up to ten today. He figured if Paul was horny enough, he could take anything or anyone.

“Mhm! D-Daddy!” He called, body jolting slightly as John clicked the button, completely unaware of his plan.

“You like that, baby?” 

“Mmm- Feels so good...” The boy breathed out.

“Okay, I’ll be back in another hour. Think I’m gonna play on the PlayStation with George and Ringo actually...” He spoke as he began to walk away. “So no noise, Macca! Don’t want them to hear you, do we?”

Paul whimpered, those being John’s last words just before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

-

Paul couldn’t remember much of the next hour, his mind being in a completely different place. He knew John was definitely playing on the PlaySation, hearing his shouts of aggravation as he played a game.

Those shouts made Paul delighted. They most likely meant that John would take his frustration out on his Macca, and that turned Paul on even more.

Three hours after they had begun, John came in for the third time, turning the vibrator up to 5 now. The noises from the toy could now be heard when he stood up, and he knew that soon his boy would be moaning extremely loud. Maybe this hour would be the last he’d play with George and Ringo until tomorrow, he definitely didn’t want the other boys to hear Paul’s very loud moans.

-

Paul also didn’t remember a lot of the fourth hour, but When it got to the 5th hour, things started to get very loud. Unknowing to Paul, the vibrator was now on the 6th setting, not the 4th like the younger boy thought.

John smirked as Paul’s whole body began to shake, his plaything’s head now resting only on the pillows. He was drooling onto the material, the waves of pleasure feeling so great.

“Is that good baby?” John asked, running a hand through Paul’s hair once more. The younger moaned at that touch, John smirking at how sensitive his boy was becoming. “Answer me, Macca. Is it good?”

“S-So good...” When John looked over and saw the drool stained pillows, he began to tut.

“Aw, baby. Look at the mess you’ve made on the pillows!” He folded his arms even though he knew Paul couldn’t see. “So naughty... I think maybe you need somethin’ else to concentrate on.”

“Mmm...” Paul couldn’t even make words out anymore

John reaches into the drawer, pulling out a large purple dildo. He brought it infront of Paul’s face, pressing it to the boy’s dry lips.

“Open up, Macca.” He scolded.

Paul did as he was told, his eyes beginning to water as his Daddy pushed it all the way down his throat. Although Paul’s gag reflex had been tested greatly over the years, it was still there slightly. John made a mental to work on that with him more, his eventual goal being to get rid of his plaything’s gag reflex fully.

“You’re takin’ this so well, doll...” He began to massage the younger’s scalp with his other hand as he pushed the toy deeper, until he heard Paul choke slightly around it. John stopped pushing it, taking his hand away and stepping back to look at his lover. “Oh, baby... Don’t you look gorgeous?”

Paul couldn’t say anything, not with the fake cock rammed down his throat.

“I want you to suck on it, yeah? Pretend it’s Daddy’s cock. If you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you have my real cock later on, alright?” 

Paul nodded slightly, and John began to walk out of the room.

He knew that Paul was going to be taking his cock later on, but it gave his boy a goal. And it meant he couldn’t moan as loud.

-

When John walked back into the room in the 6th hour for the 6th time, that’s when he knew that was it. His boy looked so gorgeous, his back covered in sweat just like his reddened arse from the spanking 6 hours before. He closed the door behind him, walking forward to get a closer look of his lover. The dildo was still deep in his throat, and his red cheeks were now covered in tears, some dried and some still wet.

John reached down to Paul’s arse, turning the vibrator up to 8. Paul didn’t even realise John was back in the room, and screamed out loud at the unexpected feeling. His mind was too cloudy to even think that it was any higher than 7. He was just in so much pure bliss, and he wanted more. He wanted- no, needed his daddy.

He made an appreciative whine as the dildo was pulled out of his mouth. 

“D-Daddy! F-Fuck me!” He almost cried out, his arse clenching tightly around the plug.

John was so horny at this point... He threw his trousers and underwear down and onto the floor, uncuffing Paul’s hands and flipping him over. His cock was pushed up to Paul’s lips, and by now the younger had gotten the point and parted his lips for his Daddy to use him.

That’s exactly what John did, for the next 4 minutes he forced himself down Paul’s throat, wanting to make him cry. When he eventually felt his orgasm approach, he grabbed Paul’s hair with both hands and forced into him.

The younger took his Daddy gladly, being delighted when he began to call out his name and came down his throat. Paul made sure to swallow all of his Daddy’s cum, loving the taste of it.

“D-Daddy...” His raspy voice tried to beg, eyes pleading into Johns own. The older man was still breathing heavily, but nevertheless nodded and reached down to the vibrator once again.

He decided to just go for it, and pressed the button ‘10.’

Paul screamed out, his body beginning to violently shake. Never before had he felt anything as intense as this... His mind was ever so cloudy.

He needed to cum, so bad. Oh, he just needed release!

“P-Pl-“ But he couldn’t make out words. He started to cry, hard, the feeing of the vibrator being to much. 

His body thrashed around on the bed, and John knew that was enough. After 6 long hours, he turned the vibrator off, waiting a few seconds before pulling it out. Paul sighed in relief at the feeling being gone, his hole still trying to clench around something.

John was hard once more at the sight.

“I’m gonna take you now, Macca. You did so good, baby... You should be proud of yourself.” Paul just hummed to himself, lying on his back on their bed, body soaked in sweat. “Now, just relax, baby. Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good...”

He lined his hard cock up with Paul’s hole, pushing in. The younger moaned at the stretch. Even though he always had something in that hole of his, whether it was his daddy’s cock, a vibrator or a butt plug, he was always so tight. John loved the way he felt against his dick, groaning out loud and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Da..Daddy!”

“You feel so good, baby...” John went deeper with every thrust, wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt his baby.

“Yes... Oh, Yes... More, Daddy!” Paul moaned out, face showing nothing but pure pleasure.

“Oh, baby...” He ran his hand over one of Paul’s nipples, pinching it and making him squeek. When that same hand began to touch his cock, the younger moaned louder than before.

“Faster! Faster!” John wanked Paul harder, speeding up his thrusts. “Daddy! ‘M so close! Mmm...!”

“Cum for me, baby... All over my hand.” That was what Paul needed to tip over the edge. As soon as John pulled the cock ring off, Paul cried out as he cumming hard in John’s hand.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

The younger clenched around his Daddy’s cock, bringing the older to an amazing second orgasm. Once both boys had calmed down, John pulled out of his Macca, flopping on top of him.

“So good, Daddy...” He cried out, body still slightly trembling.

“Shhh, baby... It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He lay down, pulling Paul into his arms, placing his Paul cum covered fingers in the younger’s mouth, watching in contempt as the other fell asleep, sucking his fingers until sleep overtook him.

John followed not long after.


End file.
